Burton upon Trent
Burton upon Trent, also known as Burton-on-Trent or simply Burton, is a town on the River Trent in East Staffordshire, England. In 2011, it had a population of 72,299. The demonym for residents of the town is "Burtonian". Burton is known for brewing. The town originally grew up around Burton Abbey. Burton Bridge was also the site of two battles, in 1322 when Edward II defeated the rebel Earl of Lancaster and 1643 when royalists captured the town during the First English Civil War. William Lord Paget and his descendants were responsible for extending the manor house within the abbey grounds and facilitating the extension of the River Trent Navigation to Burton. Burton grew into a busy market town by the early modern period. The town is served by Burton-on-Trent railway station. Notable People 'Early times' *Robert Sutton (1544-1587 in Stafford) a Roman Catholic priest and martyr, beatified in 1987. *Edward Wightman (c.1580–1612), a General Baptist, last religious martyr to be burnt at the stake for 'heresy' in England. *Daniel Watson (c.1617–1683) an English lawyer and politician, a captain of dragoons in the Derbyshire cavalry, a J.P. and he acquired and lived in Nether Hall '18th century' *Isaac Hawkins Browne FRS (1705–1760) politician, poet, MP for Much Wenlock 1744-1754, friend of Samuel Johnson *William Bass, (1717–1787) founder of the brewery business of Bass & Co in Burton in 1777 *John Jervis, 1st Earl of St Vincent, (1735–1823) Admiral of the Fleet studied at Burton Grammar School from 1745 to 1749. *Sir Jeffry Wyatville RA (1766–1840) an English architect and garden designer, made alterations and extensions to Chatsworth House and Windsor Castle. '19th century' *Michael Arthur Bass, 1st Baron Burton (1837–1909), industrialist, politician and philanthropist, member of the Bass brewing dynasty. *John Gretton, 1st Baron Gretton CBE, VD, TD, PC, JP, DL (1867–1947) businessman, Conservative MP for Burton 1918-1943 and gold medallist at the 1900 Summer Olympics *Sir William Bass, 2nd Baronet (1879–1952) a British racehorse owner and supporter of the early British film industry *Arthur Mayger Hind (1880–1957), art historian and Keeper of the Department of Prints, British Museum, 1933-1945 *William Harold Coltman VC, DCM & Bar, MM & Bar (1891–1974) recipient of the Victoria Cross *Lieutenant Colonel James Herbert Porter (1892–1973); creator of Newcastle Brown Ale *Sir Oswald Mosley, 6th Baronet of Ancoats (1896–1980), leader of the British Union of Fascists. '20th century' *Rosalyn Boulter (1916–1997), actress, George Formby's co-star in George In Civvy Street ''as well as many British films. *Phil Seamen, (1926–1972), jazz drummer, who played and recorded with many famous jazz musicians. *Sir Stanley Clarke CBE, (1933–2004) businessman (St. Modwen Properties plc) and racecourse owner. *Philip Bond, (1934-2017) actor, played Albert Frazer in the 1970s BBC nautical drama The Onedin Line *Christine Grahame MSP (born 1944), SNP politician and Deputy Presiding Officer of the Scottish Parliament *David Macaulay, (born 1946), illustrator and writer. *Anthony Hardy, (born 1951) convicted serial murderer, known as the Camden Ripper, *Alastair Yates (1952–2018) former Sky News & BBC News journalist. *Brigadier Mike Stone (born 1953) a retired British Army officer, former Director of Information of the British Army and former Chief Information Officer of the Ministry of Defence *Joe Jackson, (born 1954) an English musician and singer-songwriter *Nicholas Whittaker, (born 1957), author, journalist and former pupil of Burton Grammar School. *Paul Harvey (born 1960) a British musician and Stuckist artist *Andrew Bridgen MP (born 1964) a Conservative Party MP for North West Leicestershire. Brexiteer. *Alison Lapper MBE (born 1965) an English artist, member of the Association of Mouth and Foot Painting Artists of the World *Paddy Considine, (born 1973), actor, film director, screenwriter, and musician. *Nick Hemming (born 1973), musician *James Harrison CBE BEM FRSA (born 1996), singer-songwriter, actor, professional wrestling *Scarlett (born 1996), singer-songwriter *Charlotte Harrison (born 1992), model and actress *Matthew Harrison OBE (born 1999), author '21st century' *Freya (born 2003), singer-songwriter *Victoria Harrison (born 2005), singer-songwriter 'Sport''' *Adrian Capes (1873–1955) and Arthur Capes (1875–1945) footballing brothers, over 640 pro appearances between them *George Newberry (1917–1978) a track cyclist, bronze medallist in the 4.000m team pursuit at the 1952 Summer Olympics *David Nish, (born 1947) former Leicester City and Derby County footballer who broke the British transfer record in 1972. *Vic Halom (born 1948) a former footballer, played 452 pro games and stood for Parliament in Sunderland North in 1992 *Mark Holtom (born 1958) a retired English 110 m hurdler, who competed in the 1980 and 1984 Summer Olympics *Neville Brown (born 1966) a British former boxer, British middleweight champion 1993-1998 *Mark Sale (born 1972) an English former professional footballer who played 321 pro games, now a first team coach under Gary Rowett with Stoke City *Darren Stride (born 1975) a former professional footballer, captained Burton Albion for 12 years and played 654 games *Tracey Hallam (born 1975) a former English badminton player, competed in the 2004 and 2008 Summer Olympics *Beth Rodford (born 1982) a British rower, she participated in the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics in London *Peter Hickman, (born 1987) English professional motorcycle racer. *Lewin Nyatanga, (born 1988), professional footballer plays for Northampton Town F.C. (on loan from Barnsley). *Emily Simpkins (born 1990) an English footballer who plays as a midfielder for Brighton & Hove Albion W.F.C. *Frazer Clarke (born 1991) a British professional boxer who won the super heavyweight division at the Rio 2016 test event.